Sorcerer
Among the strongest powers in the universe is magic, though very rarely used in combat. While magic is strong, it has a dark side that few truly understand. You've broken the taboo of magic, Surpassing the strength of a mere magician to become one of the most powerful Sorcerers in existence. You must have the magician branch of the unconventional fighter path to take this destiny. Taking this destiny reduces the characters karma by 25%. Majinize (level 31): Against a creature with less than 80% karma, you are able to make a Discipline vs resolve attack. On success, you majinize them, giving them the majinized advanced path in place of their real advanced path. While a creature is majinized by you, they can not refuse your commands without making a save. You may only Majinize a creature if your level is equal too, or greater than, the creatures. left over levels MAY be used to majinize another creature. Magic Clone (level 35): Once per day, you are able to create a magical double of yourself. This magical double has tier levels less than you, but is otherwise identical too you. In battle the double is considered a separate creature, but can not use any of your ultimate powers. When a double is destroyed or dismissed, it's knowledge and energy are returned too you. You can not have more clones than your discipline. Abjuration (level 39): You have mastered Abjuration magic. By spending an action point, you are able to cast one of the following spells. Translocation You are able to transport yourself, and a number of other creatures, to any place in existence you are aware of. Encounter ✦ Teleport Standard action Teleport Effect: You are able to transport yourself and/or any number of creatures up to your discipline to any location in existence that you are aware of. You can not use this spell to reach any positions you are not aware of or have never seen before. Scrying You use a crystal ball to gaze at a distant location to watch the action! Encounter ✦ special Minor Action Special Effect: You are able to watch any event from any location in existence unless that location is protected. This CAN be used to get an image of a place for Translocation. Size alter You use your magic to alter the size of a creature or object. Daily ✦ special Standard Action Ranged 15 Effect: You are able to adjust a creatures size class greater or smaller equal to your discipline divided by 5. This effect wears off after discipline rounds. Personal Dominion You create an area where only your will can come to pass. Daily ✦ special Fullround Action Burst 5 Effect: The area of your burst comes under your total control. While in burst, all creatures are subject to the criteria you set. You may set a number of conditions equal to your intelligence divided by 10. Triggered spell You cast a delayed spell on a creature, providing them a trigger to set it off. Daily ✦ special Fullround Action Melee Effect: You are able to cast any of these spells on a creature, providing them a way to trigger it on command. The creature may trigger your spell as a move action and immediately becomes subject to its effects. Until the spell is triggered, it is not active. Using this spell to cast a spell on a creature consumes that spell usage. If a creature is killed before the spell activates, the spell is lost.